Forum:Heroes 7 creature stats
Hello. As you might have already noticed I have been slowly adding stat images to almost every Heroes VII page I edited. Eventually I had to come up with a shorthand way for showing if the creature is a flyer or not. Initially I was just adding icons like and next to . Recently I was fixing some formatting errors in Heroes 1 creature pages and noticed that it had a movement type subheading. I found the idea of moving the icons I use down there interesting and asked users Narve and EnergyX for approval of my idea. So, you might see on Heroes 7 creature pages that some of them might look a bit different from the others. That's okay, because I will work on them on my own pace and eventually everything will look unified. Also, a question to other users. What words do you want me to use for movement description? Should it be short words like "Walk", "Fly", "Teleport" or go with the H1 format and go for "Ground", "Flying" and "Teleportation"? Also should they be capitalised? I can also look up in the game itself what words they use to describe the movement types. Maybe the last option is the most logical one. If you have any other suggestions about what Heroes VII stat infoboxes should have, drop a line in this topic. Edgus (talk) 10:17, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Found a creature with a weird movement type. You know how since heroes VI ghosts were able to pass through walls and units? In heroes VII this movement type is called ghostwalk. Since we had no icon for ghostwalk i just decided to write it as it is and place a flyer icon next to the word. I hope it was the right way to deal with this sort of movement type. I can create a screenshot of the description for ghostwalk and link it here if needed. There is no icon for it in the game, and the ghost uses a regular walk icon for it's movement.Edgus (talk) 17:01, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, using the flying icon is probably the best solution - using the walking icon can be misleading, even if it's what the game uses, and we can't exactly make our own.Narve (talk) 18:03, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. Hmph, "ghostwalk" isn't even a word. Energy X ∞ 22:16, November 7, 2016 (UTC) By now, I have added movement type to all the Heroes VII creatures I can find. If there are any that I missed, please bring it to my attention. I have also found a creature that is present in Heroes VII, but only in Tales of Axeoth campaigns. I'm talking about the White Tiger. It wasn't categorised as a H7 creature, so I decided to add this category. Was I right to do it that way? I noticed that currently this is the only creature with no subcategory. If it is better for White Tiger to remain without categories, I will revert the change. Edgus (talk) 21:21, December 12, 2016 (UTC)